Obsessão
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: “Dizem que o desejo é produto da vontade, mas dá se o oposto: a vontade é produto do desejo”. Femme - Hr/LL
1. Um universo, dois mundos

**Capítulo 1 - Um universo, dois mundos:**

O verão lançava seus últimos estertores sobre o território do Reino Unido, cedendo seu domínio com incomum antecedência à chegada do outono.O processo natural era notadamente ilustrado pelo amarelamento e queda das folhas das árvores, bem como pelas temperaturas mais baixas que imperavam na região já há algum tempo.

Na verdade, este fenômeno chamava mais a atenção dos habitantes do mundo não-bruxo, somados aos acontecimentos inexplicáveis e atípicos que devastavam o país nos últimos tempos. Qualquer um que possuísse o mínimo de habilidades mágicas saberia explicar que o fato do ar ter se tornado mais gelado, ao mesmo tempo em que trazia a sensação de angústia e desesperança, era devido, nada mais, nada menos, que à presença maciça de dementadores pelos arredores.

Muito além dos grandes centros, nas imediações do vilarejo bruxo de Hogsmeade, mais precisamente dentro das divisas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, o vozerio em tom alto ribombava pela abóbada magicamente estrelada do Salão Principal: era o início de um novo ano letivo.

Todos os alunos tinham muito que contar sobre as férias, e o reencontro dos velhos amigos juntamente à fartura da mesa eram um estímulo à algazarra e tagarelice; o que, aliada à inusitada notícia da troca de cargo do tradicional professor de _Poções_ para _Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas_, tornava o grupo de bruxos adolescentes ainda mais inquieto e agitado.

Os novos alunos, selecionados pelo Chapéu Seletor há pouco, já se sentiam em casa e, entre o bater de pratos e o tilintar dos talheres que dominava o ambiente, aproveitavam para lançar olhares curiosos em direção à mesa da Grifinória, onde o recentemente intitulado "Eleito" se encontrava sentado.

Ao lado deste, Hermione Granger, assim como os demais integrantes da Armada de Dumbledore, demonstrava sua fidelidade à causa para a qual Harry Potter dedicava a sua existência. Não deixava, porém, de cumprir com suas obrigações de monitora, o que, apesar de sua insistência, não conseguia incutir na mentalidade de um certo garoto ruivo, seu companheiro de cargo.

Após se fartar com as delícias do banquete inaugural, Hermione se dirigiu para o amplo saguão, de onde seguiria com os primeiro-anistas rumo às escadas que levavam à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, conforme lhe designava sua função. Havia subido os primeiros degraus, orientando o grupinho assustado e deslumbrado ao mesmo tempo, quando vozes em tom de chacota lhe chamaram a atenção:

— Loony! Loony!

A alcunha depreciativa havia se tornado comum pelos corredores da escola, mas a menina de longos cabelos loiros sujos e expressão distante e sonhadora parecia não se incomodar com as provocações e zombaria. Ao invés disso, continuava etérea a observar num canto a aranha que tecia a futura mortalha da mosca distraída.

— Deixem-na em paz! – Hermione interveio em seu auxílio.

O bando de baderneiros se dispersou rapidamente, não ousando enfrentar não apenas o distintivo que a jovem ostentava no peito, mas também a fama daqueles que há pouco tempo haviam enfrentado os Comensais da Morte em pleno Ministério da Magia.

Luna Lovegood teve um pequeno sobressalto, como quando alguém se vê diante de uma situação inusitada e, dirigindo seu olhar àquela que se prestou em seu socorro, mostrou um largo e agradável sorriso que iluminou sua face, tornando-a quase radiante:

— Obrigada! – agradeceu, seus olhos anormalmente grandes e de tom cinza-azulado deixaram de ser enevoados como de hábito e brilharam com a sinceridade da palavra.

A bruxa de cabelos crespos e castanhos retribuiu o sorriso com um trejeito e, voltando à sua tarefa, comentou distraída:

— Não a vi na mesa da Corvinal! – proseou, observando a garota acompanhá-la no percurso que realizava.

— Fiz meu prato e comi lá fora, junto aos testrálios que puxam as carruagens dos novatos – respondeu a menina com naturalidade. – São animais considerados de mau agouro, mas sempre me senti bem junto a eles, e costumo alimentá-los quando posso – completou.

— Que horror! – exclamou Hermione e, ciente da personalidade solitária da outra, emendou meio sem jeito: – Não prefere ficar na mesa de sua casa junto de seus amigos?

— Não tenho tantos amigos assim... na verdade, conto os que tenho nos dedos de apenas uma mão... e nenhum deles está na mesma Casa que eu... – sua voz não expressava amargura, e sim satisfação.

— É mais do que muitos têm – observou Hermione, apenas para não deixar a frase da outra sem resposta.

Caminharam por mais alguns instantes e, ao final de um lance de escadas, Luna tomou outra direção e acenou silenciosamente em despedida, levantando uma das mãos e gesticulando exageradamente os cinco dedos. Hermione respondeu-lhe com um sorriso de simpatia e seguiu em seu caminho.

Ela e Luna não tinham muito em comum. Na verdade, as duas eram espíritos opostos, apesar de defenderem igualmente suas crenças com afinco: uma era a fantasia, a outra a razão. Mas, a aluna da Corvinal conquistara a consideração de Hermione e dos demais integrantes da AD, apesar de suas excentricidades, devido à sua exagerada sinceridade e pelo fato de sempre ter se colocado à disposição quando solicitada.

A aversão inicial que Hermione demonstrara às maluquices da menina havia diminuído consideravelmente, principalmente após os recentes acontecimentos que viveram em conjunto: a luta lado a lado por um ideal comum as fizera respeitarem-se mutuamente, e as palavras contrapostas que às vezes trocavam, como: _"Você é muito ingênua!"_, ou: _"Você que é muito cética!"_, não mais se interpunham ao relacionamento entre as duas.

Hermione sempre foi muito exigente consigo mesma e, em grande parte das vezes, com os demais, sendo considerada por muitos como mandona e exibicionista. Por isso sabia muito bem o que era ser discriminada. Apesar de que, em seu caso, tal fato ocorria por sempre ter se mostrado a melhor aluna do seu ano e por acreditar que a solução para todo e qualquer problema se encontrava nos livros, tendo aprendido inúmeros feitiços que lhe auxiliaram nas diversas situações inusitadas por que passou, deixando-a sempre um passo à frente dos demais.

Mas, inconscientemente talvez, naquele ano ela esperava que as coisas se tornassem um pouco diferentes: seu relacionamento indefinido com Ron Weasley havia se estreitado nos últimos tempos e, apesar de evitar demonstrar, confessava a si própria que nutria um sentimento especial pelo bruxo, e tinha esperanças de que ele mudasse seu comportamento desleixado e inconseqüente para que pudessem finalmente se acertar como um casal.

Já Luna sempre foi considerada como uma quase desequilibrada, principalmente por demonstrar uma fé excessiva ao acreditar nas coisas, mesmo sendo constantemente lembrada de que seus credos não faziam sentido. Sempre se mostrara muito sensível em relação aos sentimentos humanos, e a honestidade em seus comentários se destacava de maneira quase brutal.

No fim do ano anterior ela finalmente se engajara numa luta que fazia todo o sentido para muitos e, após o incidente no Ministério da Magia, os laços de amizade com os outros cinco envolvidos no conflito se estreitaram bastante. Luna sempre se identificara bastante com Harry, observando nele um amigo e um líder. Mas a relação com Hermione, que não tivera um bom início pela gritante diferença entre ambas, começava a demonstrar uma reviravolta contundente no interior da menina. Gradativamente ela passava a enxergar na outra mais que uma amiga, mais que uma protetora: sua presença e o contato entre ambas alimentavam seus sentimentos com um carinho e afeição cada vez mais crescentes.

x x x


	2. O desabrochar de um sentimento

**Capítulo 2 - O desabrochar de um sentimento**

Os meses que se seguiram àquele dia de setembro passaram rapidamente. Até então, Hermione e Luna haviam cruzado seus caminhos em raras oportunidades, uma vez que já não havia mais os encontros da AD; mas, sempre que isto acontecia, Luna demonstrava carinho e atenção pela garota por quem passara a nutrir grande admiração, tendo chegado a presenteá-la em um de seus encontros com o colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada que habitualmente trazia em seu pescoço.

Sua atenção era educadamente retribuída por Hermione que, apesar da conduta um pouco diferente da garota, a cada novo encontro se afeiçoava um pouco mais. Luna lhe trazia uma sensação de paz e confiança, e ela sabia que podia depositar suas dúvidas e segredos nela, se preciso fosse, que estariam tão seguros quanto se ainda continuassem prisioneiros em seu peito.

E logo chegava o inverno, cobrindo a paisagem com seu manto branco e assolando as paredes do castelo com fortes ventanias, que facilmente se convertiam em nevascas. Mesmo o frio parecia ser mais intenso naquele ano, mas não era mais congelante do que o ponto em que, de um momento para outro, chegara a relação entre Ron e Hermione.

Esta última já não via com tanto ânimo a sua pretensão de se acertar com o ruivo, que recentemente iniciara um inusitado namoro com uma de suas colegas da Grifinória. O ato inesperado fez com que a tensão criada entre ele e Hermione atingisse seu ápice com uma crise de ciúmes, na qual ela o castigara com um feitiço em que lhe desfechou um ataque de canários enfurecidos.

Naquele dia, Luna surpreendeu Hermione aos soluços no banheiro feminino. Abalada pelo estado emocional, demonstrou seus sentimentos à colega, deixando claro que estava muito amargurada com os acontecimentos recentes, e que estes a tinham aborrecido profundamente. Luna lhe deu apoio, abraçando-a e lhe aplicando alguns tapinhas de consolo nas costas.

— É por causa daquele garoto, Ron Weasley, não é? – disse Luna com sinceridade. – Ele é engraçado, mas sabe ferir as pessoas quando quer!

— Ele é um idiota! – queixou-se Hermione, lembrando-se da imagem do ruivo atracado aos beijos com Lavender Brown. – E gostaria de não vê-lo nunca mais!

— Pensei que ia passar o feriado de Natal na casa dele, a Ginny me disse...

— E ia... mas, agora prefiro ficar sozinha a compartilhar o mesmo teto com ele. Na verdade, acho que deveria esquecê-lo... encontrar uma outra pessoa... mas, que bobagem estou dizendo – ela se censurou –, você não quer ouvir isso!

Luna nada disse, apenas apertou a cabeça da outra contra seu peito e fixou seu olhar num ponto qualquer. Seu pensamento voava longe e, se a garota nascida trouxa demonstrasse uma percepção um pouco maior, teria percebido as batidas no peito daquela que a consolava se acelerarem bruscamente.

x x x

Era o último dia de aula antes do feriado de Natal e, naquela noite, as duas se encontraram novamente na festa do _Clube do Slug_. Hermione tentava se esquivar de seu par, Cormac McLaggen, a quem havia convidado apenas para fazer ciúmes em Ron. Naquele momento, ocultava-se a um canto longe das vistas de todos. Luna, que usava vestes prateadas com estrelas que atraíram risinhos das outras garotas, não encontrava o seu acompanhante: Harry Potter.

Ao notar a figura de Hermione sozinha e esquiva, Luna abandonou uma interessantíssima e bizarra conversa que levava com a professora Trelawney sobre a _Conspiração Dentepodre_, e passou a fazer companhia à aluna da Grifinória numa aresta da sala, que havia sido transfigurada numa grande tenda, tendo o teto e as paredes sido forrados com pano esmeralda, carmim e dourado.

A sala estava cheia e abafada, mas as duas puderam passar um longo tempo desapercebidas e ocultas da tênue luz vermelha que um ornamentado lampião dourado projetava no centro do teto, onde a decoração se completava com o esvoaçar constante de fadinhas luminosas. Ali elas permaneceram conversando, enquanto se distraíam bebendo hidromel em taças.

— Não tenha vergonha de chorar – disse-lhe Luna –, pois é melhor colocar suas tristezas pra fora do que deixar que elas explodam em seu peito.

— Você tem razão, Luna – choramingou Hermione. – É que não posso desabar na frente do Harry, que precisa de todo encorajamento possível no momento em que vive, e – seus olhos marejados brilharam – prefiro morrer a falar com Ron, quanto mais chorar na frente dele.

— Eu vou estar aqui sempre que precisar! – respondeu a outra, aconchegando a longa juba de cabelos castanhos em seu ombro, procurando lhe transmitir tranqüilidade, apesar da balbúrdia que tomava o local da festa.

Hermione se sentia bem com sua presença. Devido à sua profundidade espiritual, Luna cativara sua simpatia, dando-lhe a segurança necessária para abrir seu coração, o que não era seu hábito fazer com freqüência. A loirinha afagava os cabelos crespos e cacheados da outra com um olhar de adoração, deixando seus rostos muito próximos ao conter com as costas dos dedos o caminho de uma ou outra lágrima que insistia em correr pelo rosto da garota.

Era noite alta já e, quando todos os convidados haviam acabado de se retirar, Luna e Hermione caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores escuros e abandonados do castelo. Estranhamente, nenhuma das duas tinha mais palavras para dizer, pois apenas a certeza da presença da outra as confortava. Assim, seguiram em silêncio até chegarem ao ponto onde deveriam se separar para que cada uma continuasse em direção à sua Sala Comunal. Ambas pararam frente a frente para se despedirem.

— Fiquei muito feliz de estarmos mais amigas, Luna – disse-lhe afavelmente.

— Não tanto quanto eu – respondeu Luna –, tenho certeza que seremos muito mais do que boas amigas!

Hermione não atribuiu um real significado àquelas palavras naquele momento, mas sorriu de maneira amável. Então percebeu a loirinha se aproximar até a poucos centímetros dela, a respiração um pouco mais acelerada que o normal e, com um sorriso meigo, apontou discretamente para cima. Ela ergueu o olhar e viu um ramo de visgo dependurado por sobre a sua cabeça. Ao voltar seu olhar para a outra, mal teve tempo de evitar o que se seguiu: Luna pendeu seu corpo delicadamente em direção à ela, apoiando-se sobre um pé e levantando o outro graciosamente para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que colava seus lábios nos de Hermione. Esta, em princípio, manteve os olhos abertos e ficou retraída com a situação inusitada, mas o perfume natural que emanava de Luna penetrou por suas narinas e teve o efeito de acalmá-la. Ela fechou seus olhos igualmente à outra e sentiu seus lábios queimarem com aquele toque. Sua boca se abriu ligeiramente e teve um susto no primeiro impacto de sua língua tocada pelo sabor meio amargo e salgado dos lábios da outra.

Hermione se sentiu ligeiramente tonta. Durante aquela fração de segundo que parecia não ter fim, suas pernas bambearam e uma vertigem correu ao longo de sua espinha, fazendo-a imaginar que o corredor girava ao seu redor e que o chão se transformava em flocos de nuvens que flutuavam junto ao seu corpo.

Repentinamente, aquele contato breve, mas de conseqüências intermináveis, desfez-se devido ao comentário indignado de um dos fantasmas do castelo que passava por ali, e que as trouxe de volta à realidade:

— Que absurdo! – comentou o espectro.

Hermione continuou muda ao se desprenderem, e Luna também nada disse. Apenas brindou-a com um intenso olhar de satisfação, que refletia os sentimentos mais profundos de sua alma, aliado àquele seu sorriso sincero e tão raro de se ver.

E, acenando-lhe de sua maneira habitual, com os cinco dedos se agitando alternadamente, virou as costas e se afastou saltitando, olhando vez ou outra por cima do ombro com um olhar maroto.

x x x


	3. Os opostos se atraem

**Capítulo 3 - Os opostos se atraem**

Hermione não saberia dizer se dormira ou não naquela noite, pois seus pensamentos a mantiveram numa espécie de transe, enquanto tentava compreender o que realmente havia acontecido. Mas, àquela, se seguiram incontáveis noites de insônia, em que a cena passada no corredor do castelo retornava insistentemente a desfilar diante de seus olhos. Seus lábios continuavam a arder devido àquele toque e, em conseqüência disso, seu corpo insistia a queimar em brasa: o gosto e o cheiro de Luna continuavam impregnados em seus sentidos como se tivessem passado a fazer parte dela.

A viagem para a casa de seus pais e os dias de festividades que passou em seu lar se foram como num lapso de tempo, e logo ela estava pisando novamente o tapete esbranquiçado da neve que cobria o solo de Hogwarts, acompanhada de um profundo par de olheiras e o desgaste resultante das noites mal dormidas.

Só então, retornando ao dia a dia junto aos companheiros de escola, finalmente se apercebeu do que ocorrera. Mas a explicação que sempre teve na ponta da língua não lhe veio desta vez, e não havia um livro ou pesquisa que pudesse lhe dar a resposta que ela buscava.

Teria sido apenas mais uma das maluquices de Luna? Um ato inconseqüente, levado pela personalidade nada convencional da garota? Ela temia que não, pois havia se dado conta de que a forma de tratamento entre as duas não tinha sido convencional nos últimos tempos. Temia que, sem perceber, tivesse incentivado aquela aproximação.

Mas o pior, era que a sensação sentida durante aquele toque tão breve lhe causou um torpor e uma emoção que não poderiam ser reais. Não! Aquilo não era possível e não era certo, aquele desejo inoportuno tinha que ser contido e reprimido. O cérebro de Hermione entrava em ação.

Ela passou a evitar os locais e horários em que poderia se encontrar ou mesmo cruzar caminho com Luna. Nas raras vezes em que a avistou nos dias que se passaram, evitou trocar olhares, mesmo percebendo, por um instinto que desconhecia possuir, que a outra mantinha o olhar fixo nela à distância, e este olhar tinha o poder de trazer de volta aquele entorpecimento que sentira quando seus lábios se tocaram. Então, novamente sentia aquele arrepio que se alastrava pelo seu corpo, chegando a fazer com que muitas vezes ela corresse para escapar daquela sensação que julgava imprópria.

Mas quando sua mente cansada se entregava ao sono, o mundo dos sonhos a arremetia de volta àquele momento, no qual se via outra vez à frente daqueles lábios desejosos que se aproximavam lenta e perigosamente, fazendo com que ela tivesse receio até em dormir. E isso passou a atrapalhá-la, pois o cansaço a fazia cair no sono nos horários e locais mais inconvenientes.

Foi assim quando a falta de sono durante as noites fez com que adormecesse durante um teste escrito da aula de Feitiços. Quando menos esperava, estava novamente de volta ao corredor envolto pela penumbra, aguardando avidamente que aqueles lábios que se insinuavam em sua direção tocassem e queimassem novamente os seus.

— Beije-me! – sussurrava ela como num transe. – Eu quero... me beije!

Os risos dos demais alunos a trouxeram de volta à realidade e, durante um bom tempo teve que aturar as gracinhas daqueles mais ousados, que abraçavam o próprio corpo à sua passagem e exageravam um beicinho beijoqueiro em tom de chacota.

xxx

Numa certa tarde em que as aulas de Herbologia foram suspensas devido às fortes nevascas, Hermione se esquivou de acompanhar Harry, que tratava com Ron estratégias mirabolantes para a próxima partida de Quadribol, e se dirigiu para a Biblioteca, onde pretendia adiantar suas tarefas antes do início da próxima refeição.

Como se tornara habitual nos últimos tempos, seu caminho deveria ser propositadamente alterado para passar longe da sala de DCAT, na qual Luna estava tendo aulas. Porém, apesar de sua vontade designar uma coisa, seu corpo obedeceu à voz de seus desejos e, quando deu por si, seus pés a haviam levado até o corredor da sala de Snape. Escondeu-se habilmente atrás de uma estátua ao perceber que, naquele exato momento, os alunos da Corvinal começavam a sair da sala.

A garota observava atentamente os alunos que se dirigiam com rapidez para a sua Sala Comunal, a fim de guardarem seus pertences e irem para o Salão Principal. Um breve tempo se passou até que todos se retirassem do corredor e... nada de Luna.

Teria ela se ausentado daquela aula? Teria saído mais cedo, a exemplo dela própria? Ou pior, estaria doente?

Ao perceber que mais ninguém sairia dali, dirigiu-se curiosa e lentamente até a soleira da porta, como se espreitasse sua caça. Do portal avistou o interior aparentemente vazio da sala e penetrou sorrateira e furtivamente nesta, sem mesmo saber por que o fazia.

Alcançava quase o meio da masmorra, quando uma voz doce vinda de uma aresta ao lado da porta a assustou:

— Eu estou aqui!

Hermione se voltou bruscamente em tempo de observar Luna, que colocou um grosso livro em sua mochila, e se retirou do nicho onde se encontrava, vindo em sua direção.

— Hã? Ah, Luna... é você? – ela tentou disfarçar, mas o seu nervosismo a traía.

— Você estava me procurando, não estava? – a loirinha jogou a mochila a um canto e continuou a avançar decidida para ela.

A garota sentiu suas pernas tremerem e a sua respiração se acelerar: não contava em ser descoberta daquela maneira, e não tinha nenhuma desculpa em mente para justificar sua presença ali.

— E-eu? Porquê eu estaria... t-te procurando? – ela tentou dissimular.

— Por causa do beijo que eu te dei no Natal! – a outra respondeu com simplicidade. – Assim como eu, você gostou do que sentiu e anseia por mais.

— O-ora, que b-bobagem... eu... – mas Luna já se encontrava a poucos centímetros dela, os olhos de um tom cinza azulado refletindo o seu próprio rosto, sua respiração quente e acelerada se fazendo sentir em sua pele, sua boca de um vermelho intenso pelo brilho molhado de sua saliva se aproximando mais e mais.

Hermione fechou os olhos e entregou-lhe os lábios, com medo de desabar ali mesmo no meio da sala, quando aquela boca que há muito não saía de seu pensamento tocou a sua novamente: o sonho proibido que vivera por tantas vezes se tornava realidade.

E, desta vez não foi um simples toque com um "algo mais". Sua boca se queimou àquele contato intenso e desejoso, uma vertigem lhe percorreu o estômago e foi se alojar em sua virilha quando sentiu a língua quente e macia da outra invadir a sua boca e ir tocar deliciosamente a sua própria língua.

Ela a recebeu com volúpia e retribuiu o toque, enroscando a sua língua na outra e sorvendo-lhe o sabor proibido, sentindo a saliva que a invadia e se misturava com a sua. Uma onda indescritível de prazer tomou conta de seu corpo e sentiu como se levitasse enquanto mantinha aquele contato à curtíssima distância, apenas os seus lábios se tocando, e mais nada.

Luna não havia premeditado aquilo, nem forçado uma situação. Ela apenas fazia o que seu coração pedia, o que seu corpo desejava e sua alma ansiava.

— Ora, ora, ora! – a voz desdenhosa e sarcástica do bruxo de nariz curvo e comprido e de cabelos pretos e oleosos soou pelo ambiente, sobressaltando as duas cúmplices.

— P-professor Snape! – disse Hermione, gelada, livrando-se bruscamente do contato.

— Quem diria Srta. Granger! – disse o ranhoso – Eu jamais imaginei que...

Mas não conseguiu concluir sua frase, pois a garota saiu correndo em grande velocidade e sumiu rapidamente pela porta que dava para o corredor.

x x x


	4. Justificando o impossível

**Capítulo 4 - Justificando o impossível **

Após o ocorrido entre as duas meninas na sala de aula das masmorras, Hermione não apenas continuou a evitar se encontrar com Luna, como também desapareceu completamente das áreas comuns da escola, não comparecendo nem mesmo às refeições no Salão Principal.

Nos dias que se seguiram ao flagrante de Snape, ela esperou minuto após minuto a convocação pela diretora de sua Casa ou a detenção vinda do próprio professor de DCAT, mas nada disso aconteceu. Sem saber exatamente o porquê, aparentemente o bruxo relevara aquilo que presenciou. Apesar de ainda achar que a imaginação de Harry andava voando longe demais quando vestia Draco Malfoy e o diretor da Sonserina como Comensais da Morte infiltrados em Hogwarts, tinha que admitir que o bruxo deveria estar envolvido com assuntos bem mais preocupantes do que o ato inapropriado cometido pelas duas alunas.

Mas, apesar de não ter levado adiante nenhuma atitude de retaliação, Severo Snape não poupou Hermione de seus comentários maldosos na aula seguinte com os alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória. Ao declarar sobre "os efeitos do beijo de um dementador", chamou-a à frente de todos e ordenou que fizesse uma explanação dos diversos tipos de beijos, por considerá-la uma "expert" no assunto.

Como o relacionamento entre Hermione e Ron continuava indo de mal a pior, e Harry andava ocupado demais com os treinos de Quadribol e as aulas particulares do professor Dumbledore, Hermione acabou se afastando ainda mais de tudo e de todos, exilando-se por conta da instabilidade de seus sentimentos. Apesar de não abandonar a companhia de Harry e sempre que possível procurar orientá-lo em sua jornada, seu pensamento se mantinha à distância, sendo que a análise do seu relacionamento com Luna havia se tornado uma verdadeira obsessão para ela.

A seu exemplo, Luna também sofria, mas o seu motivo era diferente: ela não via maldade em seus sentimentos, apenas sentia profunda afeição pela outra e se via impelida a demonstrar isto. Como tudo o mais em que acreditava em sua vida, não via motivos para renegar ou omitir o seu afeto. Apenas a esquiva e a distância imposta por Hermione a magoavam, pois pensava que merecia pelo menos uma explicação sobre aquelas atitudes. E ela aguardava a oportunidade ideal para conversar com Hermione e definir o que realmente esperavam uma da outra.

Numa certa tarde, no intervalo entre o término das aulas e o inicio do jantar, Hermione acabara de se despedir de Harry no saguão, que seguia rumo ao cumprimento de outra detenção. Mal ela acabara de lhe desejar boa sorte e se virar para se afastar, viu-se cara a cara com Luna.

— Porque foge de mim? – interpelou-a Luna de forma direta – Acha que me evitando irá dissipar as dúvidas que estão presas no seu peito? – seus olhos não demonstravam tristeza ou raiva, apenas decisão.

— Foi um erro! – respondeu ela num sussurro, olhando para trás para verificar se o "eleito" já tinha se afastado.

— Você gosta do Harry, não é? – a outra disse, após uma breve pausa, com um sorriso enigmático, enquanto acompanhava a direção de seu olhar.

— Ele é meu amigo! – respondeu agitada e, procurando demonstrar uma postura mais calma, concluiu sua frase: – As pessoas não acreditam que possa haver amizade entre um menino e uma menina. São convenções da sociedade, quase leis, que proíbem uma amizade desinteressada e livre de desejos – completou.

— Foi apenas um comentário – justificou-se a loira, observando com seus olhos normalmente arregalados a outra se dirigir lentamente para um canto mais reservado e longe de ouvidos indiscretos. – Sei que são apenas amigos: eu também gosto do Harry!

— Você não sente... inveja? – disse Hermione, acentuando a ultima palavra num tom de desafio, apesar de, ao ouvir sua própria voz, achar que aquela era uma frase que ela própria jamais diria.

— Inveja? Não! Ciúmes, talvez – Luna balançou levemente a cabeça, como que considerando a hipótese.

— E... qual a diferença? – indagou a outra, cruzando os braços e sapateando levemente um dos pés, como quem pede uma explicação.

— Você tem inveja daquilo que deseja, mas sabe que nunca terá; ciúmes você tem daquilo que pode possuir, mas que não te pertence – a resposta foi calma e medida.

— Eu nunca pertencerei a você! – disse Hermione, estufando o peito e a encarando.

— Porque não, Mione? Você sabe o que sinto por você, porque não assume que também me quer? – sua voz era doce, mas não havia súplica.

— Não pode existir amor entre duas meninas, Luna... Isso é... isso é contra as leis da natureza! – Hermione deu-lhe as costas, sacudindo os braços ao longo do corpo, como quem se desespera.

— É a mesma lei que diz que não pode existir amizade entre garotos e garotas? – agora era Luna quem mostrava uma expressão de ceticismo.

— Não é a mesma coisa! – respondeu-lhe, voltando-se para encará-la e alteando a voz.

Percebendo a agitação que começava a tomar conta da outra, Luna manteve-se em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto observava, distraída, os últimos alunos que transitavam adiante em direção ao Salão Principal. Então, finalmente disse, pausadamente:

— Todos dizem que sou uma sonhadora, mas ando num passo muito mais rápido que qualquer um, pois não penso muito para tomar decisões. Já você, como uma pessoa mais racional, anda em um passo mais lento, porque pensa mil vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa. Não vê que completamos uma à outra? Eu sei que é errado e quase impossível, mas esse sentimento que nos une nos dará o equilíbrio necessário para...

— Ainda bem que admite que o que aconteceu é errado e impossível! – interrompeu-a Hermione, voltando a cruzar os braços sobre o peito, como se isso a protegesse das justificativas da outra.

Luna esboçou rebater suas palavras, mas Hermione lhe tomou a frente e, agitando insistentemente um dedo na direção do rosto da outra, disse-lhe, rangendo os dentes e sendo bastante incisiva:

— Isto não está certo e eu não quero nunca mais tocar neste assunto... e, se insistir nisso, eu vou lhe pedir para que não conversemos mais – e, batendo os pés com firmeza, começou a se afastar em direção às escadas de mármore, parando um instante apenas para ouvir as ultimas palavras da outra bruxa:

— Você cita as palavras prontas que pingam de seus livros. Experimente ouvir as verdades que jorram em seu coração! – a voz de Luna demonstrava mágoa e, dito isto, se afastou na direção contrária.

Hermione fez aquilo que julgava ser o certo, mas a pressão que sentia em seu peito não se abrandou com aquele ato. Ela não podia negar que aquelas últimas palavras de Luna faziam todo o sentido: nos livros estava escrito o que era correto e tradicional, mas... e o que estava escrito em seu coração? Qual seria a lição mais acertada a seguir: a lição da vida ou a lição do amor?

E se ela escolhesse escrever de seu próprio punho a história do seu destino? Seria, com certeza, um poema com palavras borradas por lágrimas, ocasionadas pela rejeição daqueles que a cercavam; mas, haveriam muitas frases sublinhadas pelo sorriso dos momentos de prazer e felicidade. E se sentia incapaz de negar que Luna estaria neles.

Continuava perdida, sua mente não se livrara daqueles pensamentos impuros, assim como seu corpo não esquecera o toque do pecado. O pensamento fixo recorrente se mantinha preso àqueles momentos de intimidade que compartilhara com a bruxinha da Corvinal, e a dominara por completo. Ao mesmo tempo em que criticava Harry por suas suspeitas contra Draco Malfoy, em seu íntimo lutava contra a condenação que partia de si: também estava obcecada por Luna.

x x x


	5. A entrega e a perda

**Capítulo 5 - A entrega e a perda**

Aquela situação fugia ao controle de Hermione a olhos vistos. Apesar das palavras mais ríspidas ditas a Luna, sabia que em seu íntimo a situação não estava realmente resolvida. A negação dos seus sentimentos não retornava resultados satisfatórios, e ela se via a todo o momento caindo na contradição a que seu íntimo a arremetia.

E, mesmo renegando a satisfação que sentira nas duas vezes em que se beijaram, mesmo tentando relegar a um segundo plano o sentimento de desejo que fazia seu coração disparar e sua respiração se acelerar todas as vezes que pensava na garota, a sua mente não lhe dava descanso, e seu pensamento voltava constantemente a reviver aqueles momentos de intimidade que lhe deixaram profundas marcas.

Então recordava o que foi dito por Luna: _"Você cita as palavras que pingam de seus livros. Experimente ouvir as verdades que jorram em seu coração!"_, e ela começava a perceber que era naquela metáfora que estava a resposta que tanto buscava. E depois de travar por vários dias uma intensa guerra interior, finalmente reconheceu que deveria ceder aos fatos: a batalha da razão contra o desejo estava perdida. Na verdade, desde o começo.

O ardor que ainda deixava seus lábios adormecidos passou a ser apreciado e, de tempos em tempos, ela se flagrava acariciando-os com os próprios dedos. O gosto amargo, que ainda permanecia em seu paladar, se tornou doce por ter passado a ser cobiçado. O cheiro forte e peculiar da bruxinha, que invadiu suas narinas nas vezes em que se tocaram, passou a residir em seus braços como se ela envolvesse todo o seu desejo num abraço intenso.

Mesmo no mundo dos sonhos, ela já não repudiava mais as fantasias que a acometiam, aguardando ansiosamente o momento em que a menina viesse novamente habitar o seu pensamento. Ela julgava que aquele sentimento que dominava o seu corpo e corrompia a sua alma era muito para ela, mas a necessidade que sentia de experimentar novamente aquele toque a convencia de que o que tinha, na verdade, era muito pouco: ela ansiava por mais, e o desejo de provar daqueles lábios novamente tornou-se uma obsessão.

Mas a aceitação daquilo que ela tanto rejeitou não a encorajava a aproximar-se de Luna novamente, mesmo que esta distância continuasse prolongando o seu sofrimento. Passou então a observá-la de longe, até perceber que, involuntariamente, ela estava se castigando por seu pecado.

E, entre sofrer por ver Ron nos braços de outra e desprezá-lo, e padecer por finalmente reconhecer o seu desejo por Luna e abster-se dele, ela decidiu que deveria investir em uma terceira opção, pois não queria para si nenhuma das duas situações que se lhe ofereciam: ela só desejava sentir o gosto de Luna mais uma vez, e outra depois, e outra vez novamente .

x x x

A maior tristeza que já acontecera na vida de Luna havia sido a perda prematura de sua mãe. Ela havia jurado para si que jamais voltaria a chorar por algo de dimensões inferiores a esse acontecimento. Mas, apesar das lágrimas não escorrerem pelo seu rosto, a dor que a afligiu internamente deixou feridas que jamais cicatrizariam.

A amargura desencadeada pelas palavras de Hermione calou forte em seu peito e lhe ocasionou longos momentos de tristeza. Luna não era o tipo de se lamentar ou se aconselhar com outros, até mesmo porque a única pessoa com quem havia dividido tal intimidade era a causadora de seus momentos de desalento.

Então, o desgosto que sentia encharcar o seu peito e afogar a sua alma foi sorvido gota a gota, deixando ao final o seu coração seco. Assim, ela seguiu sua vida normalmente e, apesar das palavras de Hermione a terem realmente magoado, ela não demonstrava isso, ou talvez estivesse apenas agindo com se acostumara a ser: uma pessoa desprezada por todos, mas que se habituara a dissimular suas tristezas .

x x x

Era o último dia de fevereiro, uma sexta-feira em que passou a ventar mais, além de chover. Os alunos que acabavam de jantar no Salão Principal seguiam descontraídos e sem pressa para os seus Salões Comunais, antegozando o fim de semana de descanso quase total, pois os passeios à Hogsmeade haviam sido proibidos recentemente.

Quando Luna se dirigia a uma das vidraças do saguão para observar a ação do temporal do lado de fora, percebeu o reflexo da outra se aproximando lentamente às suas costas. Seu coração deu um pulo doloroso no peito: estavam no mesmo lugar onde conversaram pela última vez. Hermione, no entanto, nada disse, e Luna resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

— Você soube que eu fui escolhida para narrar o jogo de Quadribol entre a Grifinória e a Lufa-Lufa? – disse ela sem se virar, ao pressentir a garota parada às suas costas, provavelmente procurando forças para dizer aquilo a que tinha vindo.

— Não! Mas fico feliz em saber da escolha – respondeu um passo atrás dela, suas mãos trêmulas e a voz embargada, que procurava sem sucesso demonstrar naturalidade.

— Eu senti a sua falta – disse Luna se voltando e mirando a outra nos olhos. – Nossa amizade estava indo tão bem... lamento ter estragado tudo.

— A culpa não foi sua... eu é que me mostrei muito... irredutível – confessou Hermione, se desviando daquele olhar e passando a admirar os próprios sapatos.

— Você ainda está brigada com o Ron Weasley? – ela procurou se esquivar daquele assunto.

Hermione confirmou balançando a cabeça e, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, respirou fundo, como que tomando coragem para o que ia dizer:

— Luna... eu... eu pensei muito e... – ela apertava a si própria em um abraço frenético, num claro gesto de nervosismo –... não sei como dizer...

— Simplesmente... diga – respondeu a outra pacientemente e demonstrando grande atenção às palavras que estavam por vir.

— E-eu... sinto a sua falta, e... t-tenho que confessar que... apreciei as vezes em que nos... você sabe... e-eu quero... eu quero f-ficar com você! – disse ela com um suspiro de alívio: finalmente conseguira vencer a hesitação e até os acessos incontidos de gagueira para revelar o que trazia preso em seu peito. Então, levantando os olhos, passou a fitar o rosto da menina com apreensão.

Luna se manteve em silêncio, olhando fixamente para Hermione. Era como se, tomada de um dom inesperado de legilimência, estivesse a analisar profundamente os pensamentos mais íntimos que se passavam na mente da outra.

— E-eu sei que te falei exatamente o contrário no outro dia... m-mas, eu estava enganada, Luna... – continuou, tentando justificar a declaração anterior e, ao mesmo tempo, procurando preencher o silêncio incômodo que partia da outra garota –... e-eu...

— Eu não te quero mais! – Luna a interrompeu, surpreendendo-a e, um breve instante após o primeiro impacto, completou: – Não pretendo te magoar com isso, não é essa a minha intenção, mas...

— O que está me dizendo? – espantou-se a outra. – O q-quê te levou a essa decisão? – perguntou Hermione com os olhos tão arregalados quanto os de Luna.

— Bem – começou a garota com a expressão de quem recita um texto decorado –, na verdade, lembrei-me de um artigo que o meu pai escreveu no Pasquim há algum tempo, justamente sobre o que aconteceu entre nós duas.

— E... – insistiu a bruxa de cabelos crespos, enxugando as mãos suadas no cachecol que trazia dependurado ao pescoço.

— Ele disse que, em países do hemisfério sul, as meninas que tem esse tipo de relação se transformam em Mulas-Sem-Cabeça e... bem, não quero isso para nós! – concluiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas, com a sua habitual expressão etérea.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! – explodiu Hermione, incrédula – V-você imagina o quanto eu sofri até tomar esta decisão?

— Já é hora de perceber que o mundo não gira ao seu redor! Você não é a única a ter sentimentos, lembra-se?

Hermione estudou as feições de Luna por alguns instantes, procurando se acalmar e entender o que se passava no interior daquela garota que a havia feito repensar tudo aquilo em que acreditava. 

— Não é só isso, não é Luna? Abra-se para mim... como eu fiz para você.

— Eu sofri muito com a sua negação... e, suas palavras me fizeram pensar – ela tomou fôlego. – Eu cheguei à conclusão de que você estava certa: uma coisa só pode existir se as pessoas acreditam nela – respondeu-lhe com sinceridade; se fosse verdade que os olhos são o reflexo da alma, os seus demonstravam o quão grande era a sua e como ela havia se fragmentado com os últimos acontecimentos. – Eu estou acostumada a ser alvo de chacotas e ridicularizada por todos, mas a única vez que senti vergonha realmente foi no dia em que você me recusou: eu aprendi a minha lição.

Hermione estava boquiaberta com as palavras da loirinha, e muito mais com a expressão de calma com que ela as proferia. Quase não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça, tentando colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares, então arriscou:

— T-talvez você queira pensar melhor sobre isso... eu fui meio imprevisível... muita coisa aconteceu... Com a cabeça no lugar... talvez possamos conversar e...

— Esta decisão eu não vou mudar – interpôs com convicção e, abrandando um pouco a voz: – Terei muito prazer em conversar com você, quando quiser, em prosseguirmos com a nossa amizade, mas este assunto está encerrado!

— E-eu pensei que pudesse ser um recomeço para nós... – choramingou, retendo com a palma da mão as lágrimas que insistiam em aflorar.

— Não, Hermione! Com relação às vezes em que nos beijamos, isto é uma despedida! Vá procurar o Ron, reate a amizade que sempre tiveram, lute pelo seu amor, se é isso o que sente por ele. Só não cometa o mesmo erro que eu: se apaixonar por alguém que não pertence ao seu mundo, que está além do seu alcance e que tem medo de confiar naquilo que o seu próprio coração deseja.

Lá fora, o temporal continuava forte, varrendo com fúria as paredes do Castelo de Hogwarts que permanecia imutável, mas cada gota de chuva que penetrava em suas paredes e escorria até os seus alicerces os tornava, dia após dia, um pouco mais frágil e atenuado. Analogamente, a tempestade de desejos e sentimentos que se abatera recentemente sobre as duas garotas não deixara marcas visíveis, mas a ferida aberta que ficou em seu interior não as deixaria esquecer nunca aqueles dias em que todo o resto foi dispensado e apenas um pensamento norteou suas mentes: a atração pelo socialmente censurável.

x x x

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione ficou sabendo que Ron havia sido envenenado acidentalmente na sala de Poções e se encontrava na Ala Hospitalar. Ela permaneceu à sua cabeceira até ele recobrar os sentidos, então eles reataram a amizade. Alguns dias depois, Ron desmanchou o namoro com Lavender, e tudo voltou a ser como era antes.

Na verdade, quase tudo. De tempos em tempos, Hermione ainda levava a mão aos lábios e sentia levemente o toque que a fez desejar o errado, aceitar o proibido, e vacilar entre a escolha daquilo que desejava e o que lhe fora ensinado ser o certo.

**FIM**


End file.
